


A Ship That Won't Sail

by penguinluv129



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Humor, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinluv129/pseuds/penguinluv129
Summary: Magica is stuck in Duckburg. The aftermath of the Lunar Eclipse has left her broke and hungry, scrambing to find a way back home to Mt. Vesuvius. But that 20 in the distance might help... Magicstone. DT17. OneShot.





	A Ship That Won't Sail

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I originally posted this somewhere else, but I decided to get started by having my fics archived here as well :) Originally I was inspired by some fan art on tumblr of Reboot Magica and Gladstone meeting, and it looked kinda like Gladstone was shamelessly flirting with her and she was just not having it. I hope you liked it! Love you all! ~Pen

Magica looked up at the bin from the ship docks, hidden behind an older building. The large gaping hole from her carnage still stood in the face for the building, the gold spilling out. Construction crew had begun rebuilding the walls of the bin. She reached into her pocket and took out a small handful of gold coins.

"Dammit! This is barely enough for any ship to get me to back to Mt. Vesuvius-"

Her tummy growled.

"And barely enough to afford food and a trip back home."

A twenty dollar bill flashed at her from the center of the dock. Her face lit up in glee.

"Just my luck!" Magica ran out into the dock and leaped for the bill.

"Hey, twenty dollars!"

CRASH!

Magica slammed into Gladstone, knocking him over into the wooden planks. The bill was crumpled in his fist. Magica's body was sprawled over him. She leaned over trying to steal the bill.

"Give me that! You lazy, good for nothing-"

"It's nice to see you too, Mags." He slid out of her frantic attempts to get the money from him. Gladstone stood up and dusted himself off.

Magica groaned, getting up off the floor. "Can you not call me that? And give me that bill! I found it first!"

"Nuh-uh! No can do! I got it first." Gladstone smoothed our the twenty dollars and put it in his shirt pocket. "Besides, why would you want a twenty? Isn't a ten cent coin more your style?"

"You shut your dumb face right now, or I'll…I'll…"

"You'll shut it for me? I didn't think we were still at that point." He winked. Magica gulped.

"You…ugh! You know that was just a one time attempt for the dime you idiot?" She huffed, a bead of sweat rolling down her face. Magica crossed her arms. "Just give me the money and I won't turn you into ice cream or whatever."

"Are you sure you wouldn't? Because I'm pretty sure I'd be delicious as ice crea-"

Magica grabbed Gladstone by the shirt collar and lifted him in the air. "Give me the damn money. Now."

Her yellow eyes glowed with anger. Gladstone stared into her eyes, hyper focusing on them.

GRRRRRRROOOOWL

Magica dropped him and clenched her stomach. She whimpered in hunger as the gold coins she stole trickled out of her pocket. Gladstone sat on the dock and looked at her curiously.

"How…how much did you steal from the bin?" He asked.

Magica stood up and composed herself, pushing aside a strand of purple and black hair out of her face. "Enough to get me a boat ride to Mt. Vesuvius, no questions asked."

Gladstone picked up a coin. "These are marked with Scrooge's logo. They won't be valuable unless you melt them down into bars to sell them."

"And how the heck do you know that?" She asked, examining the McDuck money sign etched onto the coin.

"Well you see, Hot Topic, Scrooge explained how he had marked his gold to us a long time ago. Just before the whole Matild-"

"Shut up I don't want to talk about that. I get it." She emptied her pocket and let the handful of coins fall onto the planks. "I guess I can't get home."

Gladstone took out the twenty from his jacket and handed it to her. "I have a boat. You can just take it home."

"Since when do you have a boat?" She asked, snatching the money.

"I got lucky." He smirked. Magica looked away, trying not to smile.

"And why are you helping me?" She asked, putting the bill in her pocket.

"Why wouldn't I? You're the first person who actually thought I was useful in taking down my uncle." He laughed nervously. Magica stared at him, studying the painful way he laughed at himself.

"Well…you are his nephew so…um…it was easier than dealing with the other one and those little brats." She looked away quickly, hiding her small blush. "Anyways, where's this boat?"

Gladstone pointed to a golden yacht in the dock. Magica's jaw dropped.

"There she is." He smiled proudly.

"It's much bigger than I needed…but I'm not gonna turn down a ride home." She held out her hand. "The keys?"

"Not giving them to you." He smirked.

"And why the heck not?" She screamed. "You tell me you're gonna give me a boat, and not give me the keys? What game are you playing at, Gander?"

"Dinner first. Then keys." He winked. Magica's face went bright red.

They sat on the edge of the dock by the golden yacht, the fast food bag between them. They sipped their sodas in awkward silence.

"Thank you for dinner." Magica muttered.

"I figured I shouldn't overwhelm you with a five star restaurant. I'll save that for another date." Gladstone winked.

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "I will not go on a date with you."

"I think you'd like it. I get free stuff, free dinners, free wine, best seats-"

"Just shut up and give me the damn keys to the boat." She held out her hand. "I had a 'dinner' with you. That was the deal."

Gladstone pulled the keys from his pocket and handed them to Magica. She clenched them in her fist and stood up.

"You sure you wouldn't? I mean, not one date?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and looked at Gladstone. His face was free of his usually cocky smile.

"We already had a date. Back then." She said, walking up the ramp of the yacht. She disappeared into the boat and the engine began to start. The yacht moved out of the dock.

Gladstone watched as the little golden glimmer disappeared into the horizon, the sun setting behind it. He sighed and stood up, seeing a twenty dollar bill stuck under Magica's soda cup. Something was scribbled onto the bill. He picked it up, and looked at the scribble.

"Thanks for dinner. I'll see you around next time I try to kill your uncle. -M"

Gladstone smiled and took out his wallet. He opened a small sleeve of the brown leather and pulled out a folded photo booth strip. He opened it, revealing him and a blonde haired girl with red framed glasses. Her yellow eyes glowed behind them. He smiled and put the bill inside and folded up the picture, stuffing it back inside the wallet and putting it away. He looked out at the sin set and smiled.

"One day, Mags. One day."


End file.
